


Morning Ritual

by stannigram



Series: Our Kisses Are Doused In Blood [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal is a Helpless Romantic, Hannibal is being a girl, M/M, Morning time, Murder Family, Stiles admires butts, Threesome - M/M/M, and Will just wants his coffee, mentions of cannibalism, without the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stannigram/pseuds/stannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since this whole love-thing started Stiles would admire Hannibal as he prepared them all breakfast. It was quickly becoming his morning ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ritual

Watching Hannibal make breakfast is quickly becoming a morning ritual for Stiles. The way Hannibal pushes his whole body into kneading the meat reminds Stiles of the way Hannibal pushes into his body during the night. The way Hannibal caresses the spoons he uses reminds Stiles of the way Hannibal caresses his body as Will kisses along his jaw. The way Hannibal dictates his kitchen reminds Stiles of the way he dictates in bed—bending Will over that _desk_ like it is his fucking birth right. Watching Hannibal gets Stiles’ loins stirring, and he tears his gaze away from Hannibal’s ass long enough to make himself a cup of coffee.

Leaning up against the pristine island in the middle of the kitchen Stiles sips at his cup of coffee and runs his hands through his disheveled hair. It was too early for Stiles to function but they had an agreement—breakfast together or no breakfast at all, and Stiles was awfully hungry.

Stiles was thinking dazedly about all the things he could do with Hannibal’s ass when he felt a body pressing up against his. Feels hands grabbing at the coffee mug in his hand, stealing away Stiles’ only source of energy. Feels brown curls nuzzling at his chin, making him laugh exasperatedly. Feels a head tilting against his neck as it sips at his cup of coffee. Feels toes stepping lightly on his as they left the body up face-to-face with Stiles.

“Morning,” Will says sleepily as he places a kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“Morning,” Stiles replies against Will’s lips taking a moment to admire Will’s lips before Hannibal is gesturing them over to the table.

Hannibal kisses both Stiles’ and Will’s head as he places their food in front of them.

“Smells good.” Will says as he cuts into the eggs. “Who is on the menu for today?”

“No one, Will.” Hannibal says nonchalantly like they don’t partake in cannibalism on a daily basis.

Stiles chokes on his coffee, “What?” he rasps out.

“It is our one week and three days anniversary, I thought I would indulge your uncultured taste for such a special occasion. Later we could go for a walk in the Park. Have some wine as we watch the sunset. It will be romantic.” Hannibal says in all seriousness.

“Oh my god. It is to early for this, Hannibal. I need that cup of coffee.” Will says reaching for Stiles’ cup. Stiles laughs and readily hands Will his coffee.

Stiles watches as his lovers make plans over their breakfast and coffee, and feels content with his morning ritual.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this super fluffy little ficlet. I might make this a series. What do you guys think?


End file.
